1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security boxes and more particularly, to a combination safe deposit box that is easy to assemble and convenient to carry and that keeps the storage items safely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular metal safe deposit boxes are to be installed in a fixed place, such as bank or home, and adapted for keeping precious or important things. However, a fixed type metal safety deposit box is inconvenient in use. When going to any other place, the user cannot carry the metal safety deposit box with oneself conveniently. A people sleeping out or working in other places will be unable to get a great relief when leaving an expensive electronic product, such as notebook computer, in the dormitory.
To solve the immobility problem of conventional metal safe deposit boxes, portable safe deposit boxes are created for storing important personal items. To achieve security and mobility, portable safe deposit boxes are commonly integrally molded from plastics. The tooling cost for a portable safe deposit box of this kind is quite expensive. Further, during blow molding, the wall thickness may be not accurately controlled, lowering the structural strength of the finished portable safe deposit box. Thus, the yield rate is low, wasting much the material and fabrication time. Further, during delivery, portable safe deposit boxes are arranged in stacks, occupying much delivery space and increasing the delivery cost.